


Nowhere but here

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Sweetness, cute and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Hound and Mirage enjoy a quiet patrol





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cute schoomp! Cute Schoomp! Get your fluff and sweetness here!!!

Settling into the wheels of his alt mode, Mirage gave Hound a playful bump on the side as they trundled down the empty desert highway. He didn’t know why, maybe it was the heat of the day or just the fact they had some time alone, but he was feeling a lot lighter than he had in awhile. Hound bumped him back, flicking his headlights as he debated transforming. They were far from the base, the Decepticons had been quiet, and there were no matters truly pressing on their patrol at the moment.

 

Switching to root mode, he smiled as Mirage followed, before remembering just where they were. Making up his processor, a quick nudge across the bond was all the warning Mirage got before Hound swept him off his feet, carrying him bridal style as he walked them off the road and towards one of  the canyons weathered into the rock face. 

 

Mirage laughed as he realized what Hound was going to do, arms around the other’s neck with an adoring look on his face as he was carried like one of those human movies. Settling comfortably, he couldn’t keep the happy giggles out of his vocalizer as he let his conjux do the heavy lifting.

 

The sun was just starting to set, colors streaking across the sky and reflected in the desert sands. Planting a kiss on Mirage’s helm, Hound curled his arms that much tighter around him, holding him close as they quietly took in the beauty of the world around them, cuddled close. Words weren’t necessary at times like this, just the quiet affection as they took in the sights.

 

The world turned, the sun disappeared over the horizon, and the stars twinkled to life in the sky. Hound shifted his grip, setting Mirage down gently so he could lay back, opening his arms to continue the cuddling. Laying down on the warm sand next to him, Mirage tucked his helm into the crook of his conjux’s neck cables and snuggled into the warm frame.

 

It was times like this where he felt safest, snuggling with someone who never judged or asked anything of him, just shared affection and mutual respect between the two as they took a quiet moment together. There was nowhere else he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed dear readers! There's going to be a large influx of fics over the next two months thanks to NaNoWriMo, but I may need to hold some back due to starting University out in New Zealand in February and needing to focus on my studies!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! :D Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
